


Picnic

by Talvi (inn_havi)



Series: Stories of Thedas [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Stories of Thedas writing challenge day 4/31
Series: Stories of Thedas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086773
Kudos: 4





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Stories of Thedas writing challenge day 4/31

“Do you think I should make something from Ferelden?” Hawke asked Isabella who peeked over her shoulder at a cookbook.

“That sounds horrible,” the pirate commented. “You should do it.” She turned and poked around in the pantry, wondering what she could sneak from the Hawke Estate without anyone knowing.

“Put that back,” Hawke ordered without having to turn around. “It took us weeks to find some good apples. Oh!” Hawke turned around and held her hand out towards her friend. “Wait, give me a couple of those.”

“Oh, are we going to make pie?” Isabella asked, walking over and placing the fruits in her outstretched hand.

“You say  _ we _ -”

“Oh, I’ll help!” Isabella leaned against the counter with one arm crossed over her torso as she took a bite from another apple.

“You said that last time, didn’t you?” Hawke grinned a little, pulling all the ingredients down from the shelves and beginning to put together what she could for the dough. “I’m just going to make a really small one for us to share so that I don’t have to worry about cutting it and the filling going everywhere.”

“But you two are mages,” Isabella replied through a mouthful of apple. “Can’t you just use a magic… knife? Or something?”

Hawke paused to process the thoughts before giggling. “That’s not how it works. Now, come roll this dough.”

A big mess, flour on both of the girls’ faces, and two (one for Isabela to indulge in) pies later, Hawke changed her clothes from her house robes to more casual trousers and a light shirt with a vest. That was cute, right? Sure.

“Have fun!” Isabela called as her friend walked out the front door, holding her plate of pie up where the mabari couldn’t get to it.

Outside in Kirkwall’s Hightown, the sun wasn’t quite setting but wasn’t as high in the blue sky as it could be. She was late. With her basket in tow, Hawke pushed past the people in the city, working towards the closest gate as she could find that led to the west-out towards Ostwick. About a fifteen minute walk later, up on a hill, she could finally see Anders waiting under a large oak.

“I’m here!” She called, rushing up and holding her basket up to show him that she remembered to make something. “Sorry, I had to wash my face before leaving.”

“You still missed a spot, sweetheart,” Anders pointed out with a smile, wiping at some leftover flour on her cheek. “But still beautiful regardless.” He pulled out the blanket from his own basket, the two getting it on the ground before pulling out their meal for the evening, sitting, laughing, talking as the sun slowly descended upon the horizon.

“Oh, there’s the moon!” Hawke pointed upwards, smiling widely at the crescent shape in the orange sky.

“You always get so excited when you see the moon,” Anders noted, leaning against the tree behind them. “Why’s that?”

“Hm?” She looked back briefly, then back up at the sky. “My father used to get so excited when he saw the moon. It would come out at night and he would pull me to the window and just point outwards.” She laughed a little bit, scooting her bum back to lean against the tree with him. “I guess I just get excited for him.”

“Well, we’ll have to keep the tradition going,” the blond mage smiled, placing his hand over hers on the blanket. “No matter where we are, we’ll always be able to see the moon. And we’ll point it out every time too.” He smiled softly at Hawke resting her head on his shoulder, Anders turning to kiss the top of it. With picnics of Free Marches sandwiches and Ferelden pies, the moon high above for them to gaze at… What else could they need?


End file.
